


What Eddie Wants

by FireFoxAxel



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Fluff I guess, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tentacles, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxAxel/pseuds/FireFoxAxel
Summary: Eddie could almost, almost convince himself that this was a normal encounter, if he closed his eyes and imagined someone else, someone human.But that’s not what Eddie wants.





	What Eddie Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I haven’t written anything in an embarrassing amount of years and this won’t get out of my head so here it is. These two will be the death of me *_*

 

 

It’s easy to forget in moments like this that they’re _one_ , and not two separate entities. With Venom’s head buried between his legs, that wicked tongue making torturously slow passes against his prostate, and the symbiote completely silent within his head.Eddie could almost, _almost_ convince himself that this was a normal encounter, if he closed his eyes and imagined someone else, someone _human_.

But that’s not what Eddie wants. That’s not what gets him rock hard if he thinks about it for too long, or what wakes him in the night in a pool of his own cum.

 _This_ , the sight that greets him through half-lidded eyes when he glances down, is what Eddie wants.

 

Viciously sharp teeth just inches from his aching cock, those glassy white eyes staring unblinkingly back at him, watching every flicker of pleasure across his face. The sinuous black webbing wound tightly around his cock and balls, sheathing him in a writhing, wet mass that halted all movement any time he got close. And of course that tongue, _oh god_ that tongue. 

Eddie’s mind goes blank as he starts to peak again, his breath catching on a groan that soon becomes a whine as Venom, predictably, ceases all movement again. It feels _awful_ and _amazing_ and Eddie can’t help but writhe, desperate for the tiniest movement that he knows will send him over the edge, but Venom holds him fast. Eddie’s limbs feel like lead, and in the back of his mind he can feel the symbiote’s excitement, and what he’s come to recognise as arousal, strong and insistent. 

Eddie’s body reluctantly winds down from the brink, _again_ , and he grits his teeth to keep from just giving in and begging like Venom knows he wants to. 

**You were close, sure you don’t want to give in?~**

“You’re a jackass” it’s petulant and breathy, and the words hold absolutely no weight. 

Eddie feels Venom smirk against him and the torture begins anew.

—

 

How many more orgasms he’s denied, Eddie has no idea, but the dull ache in his gut has long since become a burn, and Venom’s taunting has become insufferable and _tactical_. 

 **Can make you feel so good, Eddie. No one knows you better, you’re _Mine~_**  

Eddie’s cock _throbs_ with that word and he groans as Venom’s tongue twists within him.

Seizing his opportunity, the symbiote’s tongue swells thicker, stretching Eddie obscenely wide and sending him crashing towards climax. 

All movement halts, and before he can even think, Eddie has gasped out a desperate

 _“Please, Love”_

and Venom acts accordingly.

Eddie barely even registers the feeling of the symbiote melding back into his flesh, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his body practically vibrating with need. One of the clawed hands holding his hip disappears, sinking back into its host. Venom keeps him there, on the brink of unbelievable pleasure, unable to move or cum or _think_ as the symbiote surges through his very being until it finds its mark.

 **Please what, Eddie?**  

That low, sultry tone of voice alone could probably tip Eddie over the edge if he wasn’t being forcibly held back, and then he feels it. Venom’s silky presence pools at the base of his spine, right where he feels that agonising need for release the most, waiting.

Eddie scrambles to form words, his brain a mess of thoughts and feelings and _need_ and please _Please_

_“Fuck- Please. I wanna cum, I wanna cum so bad. PleasePlease-“_

His plea cuts off with a wordless cry as Venom surges within him. That prehensile tongue assaults Eddie’s prostate whilst the mass at his crotch begins to writhe and twist, the waiting presence races through his cells to encapsulate his prostate from within his very being and _squeeze_.  

Eddie cums so hard he swears he leaves this mortal plane. His entire body snapped taut in the grip of his symbiote as he jerks and moans and sees black cloud his vision as he cums and cums and _cums_. Venom works him hard through his release, relishing the feelings only _he_ can bring his beloved host, quivering all over as Eddie’s pleasure engulfs them both.

 

When Eddie finally slumps back onto the bed, he’s met with not only the best afterglow he’s ever felt in his life, (he swears his cock twitches for a good half hour afterwards) but the erotic sight of Venom lapping up every drop of cum from his body. He catches his breath as his love works, basking in the powerful contentment radiating from every inch of his symbiote.

**Knew I could make you beg.**

Eddie flushes but says nothing, his mind still reeling and his body exhausted. 

**Knew you wanted to beg. I’ve seen inside your head, Eddie, I know lots of things you want~**

“Oh yeah? ‘Kay then, smart guy, what do I wanna do now?”

An enormous yawn obscures most of the reply, but Venom speaks fluent Eddie. His form spreads evenly across his host’s body (eliciting a jerk and a noise that Eddie will later deny making, as the silky smooth texture envelops his oversensitive cock) until Eddie is blanketed and safe and warm.

Eddie makes a content noise, his calming body and mind succumbing to sleep rapidly.

“G’night, Love”

**Goodnight, Eddie**

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be kind, I don’t usually write =w=


End file.
